Raido X
. Formerly know as Raido Uchiha, and one of the few survivors of the Uchiha Clan. He however in time dropped his surname of Uchiha and began calling himself Raido X. He is infamously known for his prowess as a ninja and for his quick wit. He travels with Yama his spirit guides while the two travel the shinobi world and uncover secrets that have been hidden away from the world. After having finally put Fa' rao to rest , he know tackles his toughest challenge. Overcome the three poisons and terminate his own source of Dukkha. Background Although Raido was suppose slated born in Yamagakure he instead was born in Konoha. He had a decent childhood, as his brother and parents shared a regular relationship among each other. However as fate would have it turn out due to the series of missions asked of them Raido parents were often gone and away, leaving Takenshi Uchiha to look after a young Raido and raise him mostly. Raido's relationship with his parents was abnormal, he often went to his brother more than he did his parents for guidance which strained the relationship between the two. In time things began to improve as his parent retired for their obligations as a shinobi, and spent more time training their kids and raising them. Sadly this would be short lived as they were called to arms when the Nine-Tails attacked the village, their bodies were enver found and nonetheless were mentions as KIA/MIA in the wake of the disaster. From their Takenshi became the sole guardian of the Raido and assisted in his upbringing. As time elapsed he undertook missions and made a small name for himself due to his success on missions, until an uprising of a group in Yamagakure. This uprising proved to be a savior in grace as his capture and extended stay in prison allowed to not be present during the Uchiha clan massacre. It was clear this group was looking to obtain a sharingan and Raido just became their new supplier however this was foiled, as he was rescued by his brother Takenshi as Raido's team was captured. This was used a leverage to capture him as well, from there he went on to save his team and complete the mission. When they returned to the village 2-3 weeks weeks later, to their dismay they found that the entire clan was Slaughtered when they returned. Due to the fact that both Raido and Takenshi at the time did not wear Uchiha clan clothing or symbols they were not thought of as Uchiha clan survivors but rather standard shinobi who returned back to the village. It was explained to them the clan was slayed overnight, with no reasons to stay in konoha and the fear the one who committed this genocide might return Raido left for Yamagakure while Takenshi disappeared leaving no traces of his whereabouts. Years later they would meet both suffering from the curse of the Mangekyo Sharingan and fought in a last brother standing match to which Raido won, thanks to his bringing of Kohana Uzumaki who was able to treat his fatal wounds saving his life and later transplanting his brother eyes. After this Time Raido took on a series of mission and adventures that introduced him to people across the world to some of the greatest and legendary of ninja such as Takeko Nakano, Miyuki Murakami, Sannoto Senju, Yasuki Hatake Kaname Soga and even a distance relative Yoshitsune Uchiha, he did battle with other hall of which he fought and did battle with. however his adventures were brought to a halt when he was defeated by Tsuki no Ai and sealed away by Terrax who possessed abilities Raido never encountered. He was imprisoned for 7 years stripped of his memories and certain abilities. In his time encased he was placed in a cyrostasis sleep to which his body did not age. He was imprisoned the entire time of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He was released by Terrax and Raizo due to his vast set of skills and was given anew Identity, form there he was introduced to Shurado who taught him the Freezing Release in order to strengthen Raido who was severely under powered in those 7 years . Since then he continued to obtain and gain his old power and more in order to have his final showdown with the self-proclaimed god. The fight was long and painstaking, but with the assistance of Kaname Soga Raido managed to imprison the ancient figure. After his triumph, Raido was introduced to the three trials temple to which only those with the enlightened eyes may see or enter. This led Raido to his toughest task yet, dealing with three poisons that are his source of Dukkha, taking the forms of ghost from his past. Literally... Personality Raido X has always been a difficult person to discern and despite the fact he doesn't express interest in reviving his clan he has great loyalty to them as a whole. He is incredibly Flippant as he mouths of to the baddest and most powerful of shinobi. Always looking to slide in a witty comeback or remark to his opponents, and will not hesitate to make condescending remakr to his target. Making them charge into battle with no plan. When not in battle he is a cool calm and collected man with a cooler than ice persona. He is known for his neutral lifestyle as most times he is willing to Look the other way if a situation doesn't affect him directly, But when it does he rises to the challenge. He will not go out of his way to hurt someone. He has stated many times he doesn't care for the Will of Fire or the Curse of Hatred, as he has created his own ideals to life rather than live by the one's set by others. On the rare occasion he was angered he was extremely relentless as he doggedly pursued everyone he listed as a target, and saw to their demise personally, he even laid waste to portions of Otogakure to ensure, he got his point across, leaving no survivor behind to later pursue him, in the future. He was blessed with the gift of gab and is extremely clever as seen he can easily coax people into situations as well as talk himself out of the most complicated of conversations, he himself even said he could can read a ninja handbook and make it sound good.After a few months after his revival and removing his surname he has shown to enjoy life a lot more, or as he calls it enjoying the finer and smaller things in life, he however maintains his lust for combat, and fighting. he retained his lack of seriousness unless left with no choice. He also will not fight a target that can not fight back or defend themselves as he calls it dishonorable to pick on those who cant fight. He often states that killing his not his style but if left with out a choice he will brutally slaughter without slightest sense of remorse nor guilt. Despite his mostly neutral disposition he is very loving and caring always looking for the next good time, which often comes at the price of his enemies. He does however keep his word when he gives it as seen during his battle with Sannoto Senju where he agreed to rebuild the destroyed Uzumaki village as a treaty between the Surviving Uchiha Clan members and the present Senju clan hoping to snuff out and bury the old bad blood in hopes of rewriting the future of both clans showing that Raido is despite all his neutral qualities a man of honor. He still retains his flippant Attitude but much more toned down from his prior lifestyle. He never answers questions directly he instead, talks around them using his gifted power of verbiage to hint the illusion he answered a question he has shown in gathering information as he learned in conversation people inadvertently give out more info than they needed to but don't realize it, something that has made Raido an expert tracker. He has been known to never fight serious or with killing intent, something that most say hampers his abilities as he could be so much stronger if he was ever serious. which angers his opponents as they feel as though he treat them and their abilities as a joke when Raido just simply enjoys the moments in good fights. Due to the brutal nature that uchiha are known by most to do associate Raido with being an Uchiha clan member(besides the crest on his jacket), this mostly stems from his name which he dropped the Uchiha surname in favor of X. Raido similar to his brother is prone to random appearances, and disappearances. often being gone from anywhere to a few weeks to months,without word or warning. He often fabricates and undermines his time off, by saying nothing or literally talking in circles to avoid giving an answer. Though Raido often makes light of nearly every situation he is in, he has shown the great capacity to learn and understand, never allowing his ego or pride to get in the way. He makes jokes of everthing to ease his own stress and remind himself that there is nothing he can't over come, which greatly implies Raido is self motivated. Raido as shown the willingness to teach, as seen in many cases such as Yoshitsune, Yasuki, Kiba, and otherrs. Whether it was for nature releases, or help with mastering techniques with the sharingan. Raido often helped wanting nothing in return, earning him the moniker Sharingan's pride Appearance Raido has been quoted by both his master and friends as being a physical specimen , standing at about 192.5 cm(6ft 4 inches) 220lbs. He Towers over most of his peers and enemies. As put by Kohana Uzumaki and laster Yuna, he has the physique women love in an ideal man . He has a strong jawline and face which makes him very pleasing to the eye as women from across the lands he traveled he stated there's not one place he's went where women did not love or marvel at him. During the End of an era series his hair becomes waist-length. Under his usual outfit he wears Light bluish-gray bandages on his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and sometimes his face, ending just beneath his eyes In the past Raido Dressed similar to Madara Uchiha but without the armor over his chest just a standard Uchiha robe which did not have Uchiha Clan symbols on them, he wore his hair the same as Madara did for a time but eventually cut it slightly to have his own image which now shows more a relation to his ancestor Izuna Uchiha. After dropping his surname Raido X changed his appearance greatly slightly tying his hair wearing a custom made blue High collared coat Uchiha Clan symbol on the right side in between 2 crescent moons showing Yin-and Yang. This coat is long on one side short on the other. He wear pair of finger less gloves on both hands but has a long sleeve on his right arm, as well as his right ankle taped. He also carries his Yorukaze on his back when not used in battle. As of late within the End of an Series and so on Raido now wears prayer beads around his neck, with a visible black Ten (天, ten, "heaven") kanji on the center bead, which is usually not visible until Raido is molding chakra. It is unknown the current function of the beads other than that of paraphernalia of his recent exploits. He discovered these beads in the , to which they were hidden from the eyesight of the Sharingan. It stated only he who has taken the path of enlightenment can read and find the contents of this message and find this sacred treasure. Abilities Due to the constant flux of his abilities, Raido has been hard to measure by the standards of power. However he hasm maintained his image as being one of the greatest adaptive fighters in the known world. While he often credits others being stronger than him he in fact is at the top of the shinobi world in terms of combat and battle tactics. His Chakra level is high on its own prior to his implanting Uzuamki DNA within himself. His vitality,and stamina have skyrocketed, and seen immense changes within his quantity and quality of chakra. He has his ability to use powerful techniques and get the most out of his chakra, and not waste or over exert it. His versatility in combat and ability to turn any situation into his favor has made him a very sought out man to fight as his battle skills have transcended him to the upper echelon of the Ninja world. His rise to fame originated from the fact he would fight without the use of dojutsu despite his possession of them. Due to his fanatic search and desperation to beat Fa' rao he began to study and chase the Rinnegan which ended in failure after failure until after months and years of a combination of him and Kohana. However in the end after a situation with Tensai Uzumaki, his mind was trapped within the Naraka Realm to which he could not leave without understanding the cycle of reincarnation. For a time his lack of seriousness was the anchor that held him back but evenutally he would become enlightened and unlock the secrets to Rinnegan. This new gain in power however caused him to lose his signature abilities in the Freezing Release and Ice Release. He gained access to the Yin principle to add to his Yang which greatly switched up his fighting style and gave him more variety of moves, he has so far shown great use in both mixing the two and individual moves. Though he usually is seen in powerhouse light Raido has a habit of using trickery, and deceitful tactics to allure a false concept of his fighting ability. Usually giving off the impression he uses power style move when he prefers a methodical aporach Intelligence Contrary to popular belief Raido relies more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than his physical strength. Raido frequently outmaneuvered enemies with his words but when forced to fight he comes as an incredible opponent. For a time he even managed to dupe Fa' rao and make him think he had lost his memory a lot longer than he really had in order to gain more access to their trust. Raido also has developed a keen sense of trickery and deception often using that to outfox his opponents. The fact that Raido's demeanor is always joyful this often leads to the speculation that he is possibly far more skilled than he lets on to be. He is shrewd, calculating and intelligent using his complex wordplay and vocabulary to confuse his enemies. Using his gifted power of wordplay to hint the illusion he answered a question, he has shown in gathering information as he learned in conversation people inadvertently give out more than is needed actually helping more in Raido's favor than against it. Raido also shows his ability to improvise well on his feet. As seen in his battle with Sannoto where he intentionally weakened the platform knowing the Sannoto's main attack force used the ground to create itself which would slowly damage the structural platform slowly while he made sure it went down allowing Sannoto to freely use his iron moves at the risk of Raido's balance. In the end this plan paid off as it allowed him to gain victory over his long time hardy Foe. Not outsmarting him but adapting better to the situation around him. Ninjutsu Raido X use of Ninjutsu have varied over the years due to his learning capabilities, even without use of the Sharingan he can quickly configure a jutsu and learn it on its basic level being able to explain the mechanics of it after seeing it 2 times. He in turn mastered a Vast number of techniques, he is also proficient in several nature transformations, due to his possession of the Rinnegan. However his most dangerous affinity if the one he possesses in the Fire Release. A release Raido has practiced since he was a child, and even until now. Raido by kneading his enlightened new chakra into his stomach can create fires Fires that have been said reach up to temperatures of 3600 F (2000 C). Burning so intensely that it can actually split water into hydrogen and oxygen forcing the hydrogen and oxygen undergo combustion due to the excessive heat to form water again. His prowess with other Nature techniques is such that he can match specialists, but he hasn't been seen utilizing the others as much. He once wielded he Freezing and Ice Release to which he used to devastating effects in battle finding ways to even use its weakness to his strength. Giving him a slight advantage over Water and Wind users. He was a known Wielder of the Yang Release to create a unique pair of clone that gather chakra for him. and when they are defeated their gathered chakra goes to him. After Gaining the Rinnegan he lost his abilities in both the Freezing and Ice Release he gained the ability to wield the Yin-Yang abilities to which he has quickly become a well know user of being able to use the principle of both to create some clever techniques of his own. Chakra Quality Before Raido's chakra had a luke-warm feeling to it but a dominating feel none the less. Kohana stated once that its warm with area of grey which stemmed from his neutral style of living. However after his enlightenment and training with Yama his chakra signature changed immensely, not only getting stronger but becoming more pure as well. It was stated by Kohana and expert tracker on chakra that Raido' chakras still had its dominating feel, but now feels mysterious and mystic. Its not warm or cold, but it feels mystic. Which shows the details of which his chakra has changed, as even she could not get a proper read on his chakra. The quality has improved as his Yang Release as improved to where he can use Yang Chakra generated by the atmosphere itself to use a few of his techniques. When conjured up enough it can even invoke changes within the atmosphere, and enhance the ecosystem. Others who have sensed his chakra before, and sensed it really believe it to be a whole another person entirely. However they state that the quality of his chakra is like a breath of fresh air, and extremely different from the standard form of chakra. Physical Prowess After his enlightenment, Yama Trained Raido in the harsh unforgiving depths of the Naraka Realm to not only enhance his body but his mind as well. Raido X saw an immense gain his his physical attributes ,as witnessed in the End of an Era series. He developed accelerated speed and reflexes, enhanced agility, intensified endurance, and increased strength. His endurance has been heightened to the point that attempting to punch him or engage in hand-to hand combat would most likely result in fractured limbs on the part of the attacker if enough force isnt gathered. This is seen when a survivor from Otogakure Punched him, resulting to him grimacing and shaking the punching hand to alleviate the pain with no affect to Raido. Notable achievements of his superhuman speed, as he dodged thrown kunai and jutsu at point blank range. His speed is so advanced an intensified that he is capable of performing short dashes of speed faster than the human brain could process, appearing as if he teleported. Making him lethal at close range encounters, and allowing him to cover great distance in short to medium burst. Which is surprising for a man of his size, as Raido is not small man by any means of the imagination. Even before his enlightenment, and Naraka Realm training Raido's rigorous training from childhood-to manhood augmented with his bloodline's ties to the Uchiha. This has shaped him into a powerful warrior, physically conditioned his speed and acrobatic skills are beyond exceptional. His skills in hand to hand combat and weaponry are at the master level, particularly his combat skills. Due to his level of mastery, he is often seen using his weapons at their peak physical limit. Capoeira Since a being a young man living in Yamagakure Raido Uchiha was taught the Capoeira (Altered) style of fighting as a child and as he grew older this gives him the ability to fight using punches but quickly switch to kicking quickly.. This fighting style to those who have fought Raido claims its remiscent of a graceful dance. however its Raido Agility and immense strength that has made him so dangerous with the style that going up against other well known fighting styles and holding his own if not besting others. When his master died Raido promised to carry on the ways of this fighting style and its principles to the one who will become his student one day. This fighting style is amplified by Raido Ability to shift or quickly warp Using the Siddha it allows Raido to attack forcifully with fluid motion to which has been described as poetry in motion which is why he has such great success in fighting large groups of people, and why he specializes in Taijutsu. He is a master practioner of this fightig stylu as he moves with us such grace that often times those watching are captivated by the simple acrobatics of the flips and kicks of cartwheels he dishes out. This is also the reason so those who fought Raido in taijutsu have often had hard times landing attacks on Raido as he always moving and evading that its hard to pinpoint his moves or center of gravity to strike him even. Genjutsu Raido X has stated his hatred of genjutsu many times, and therefore his lack of practice of it. Something that came off as unusual as he once possessed the sharingan the known eye of hypnotism. However it came to light that Raido never properly had training on how to cast genjutsu, and had to learn on hsi own. His disinterest in genjutsu made him alternately poor in casting them. Raido's strong point in genjutsu is that he excels in reversing them on his opponents and locking them it. Which include reversing the pain back to the user and one that even can only work once you set up a link between you and him to control his chakra which then locks you in the genjutsu to which it near impossible to escape. He always shows disgust when using a Genjutsu as to him it takes away the true thrill of a fight and would rather not play mind games. In the depths of the Naraka Realm, due to the effect it can have on ones mental state, Yama has taught Raido and in time he developed the Benediction of Avidya which has become Raido's trademark genjutsu, with those who attempt to use Genjutsu one him. As once the opponent is has successfully trapped Raido in a genjutsu, he can share a link which would expose the enemies mind to the horrors and experience the depths of the Naraka Realm which is not severed in time can cause the opponent to go into a vegetative state, or mental trauma. Thsi makes up for For Raido inability to cast a genjutsu, but rather allows him to take a hold of one created and amplify it and alter it to his choosing. Dark Slayer Raido X makes use of a style he calls the Dark Slayer which allows him to use his speeds and Space time abilities to cut his enemies at blinding speeds in two different dimension ensuring it hits its target the blade is so fast that most time the blade is never actually seen unsheathed but only resheathed at which someone life has already been taken HE is extremely dangerous as with his expertise of the Siddha he can hide the blade and swing it at an opponent and they never even know they were cut till he sheaths the Yorukaze. He also wields the Reapers Edge which allows him a whole different set of Abilities. Allowing him to imbue this ethereal blade with any nature transformation he can wield provided he has that nature. In his recent training with Yama his sword play and even his sword have seen an immense change. His Dark Slayer style has become lethal to the point that no one has survived an encounter with him employing it in battle. Due to the blood this style demands he has promised to save this style for his most hated and heinous of enemies. Fuinjutsu In the past Raido didn't have much experience with Sealing Ninjutsu outside of what Kohana taught him however in the upcoming few months he began to tinker and toy around with a few Seals of his own all of which range from lethal to life threatening effects on his targets. He knows seals that can remove a persons Kekkei Genkai from them sealing them of from it, and even seals that can sever ones Natura Transformations away from their chakra completing stopping them from using nature based Techniques with the only way to undo the seal is For Raido to undo it. His quick mastery over seals shows how quickly he can access a jutsu and break it down only seeing it for either a short period of time or once or twice. Sensory Skills Raido due to his training under Yama and in the depths of the Naraka Realm has gained a 6th sense. This unlike most conventional sensory ninja does not sense chakra. It instead senses the Dukkha of an opponent, Dukkha is *"Suffering", *"Stress", *"Anxiety", or *"Dissatisfaction". It comes in 3 patterns and 8 levels, as the higher the level the easier it is to sense the power and anguish of the opponent/person. Due to this Raido has become a renowned tracker and sensor, it is unknown to other as they believe it is the chakra of the person he can sense when in actuality, it is their negative Karma in a sense that Raido is sensing that gives off their locations and distance. Negative karma however unlike chakra, can not be hidden or masked, as it is something that leaks from the soul and essence of a person. This has made it hard for Tsuki no Ai to hide from the prying eyes of Raido, as now he can sense the dukkha of his friend and foes alike. This ability seems to be passive, as whether Raido want to sense them or not he can get a fix on the level of dukkha a person possesses. He can even sense his own. However due to his inexperience with the sensory abilities and lack of time he, unlike yama can not detect the specific level of suffering, nor identify the person identity just by sensing alone. Which make Yama greatly more advanced at sensing than Raido. Raido has noted that its easy to distinguish certain Kg such as the Sharingan, and the certain clans due to their traditions and history. Three Patterns Also referred to as the suffering of suffering. Includes the sufferings of *Birth, *Aging, *Sickness, *Death,'' *Coming across what is not desirable. This outer level of dukkha includes all of the obvious physical suffering or pain associated with *Giving birth, *Growing old, *Physical illness *The process of dying. This is the first three patterns by which the other eight types fall into place with, it serves as the foundation for the undesirable. Everyone falls victim to a different form of dissatisfaction as found by Raido where he could even sense that even if someone shared the same level their individual suffering was different. Raido is able to sense a persons whereabouts and find their location using this sensing, however unlike Yama he can detect what form and direct level the suffering it on. Its this ability that had made Raido an expert tracker, even when his vision has been obscured, or his opponent is in hiding. He can sense them right away and attack, making Raido very conscious and aware. Making sneaking up on him or getting the drop on him virtually impossible. Eight Levels *'Birth'-The discomfort of birth and experiencing the world for the first time; and the discomfort of relating to new demands or experiences. *'Old age'-The discomfort involved in the process of aging and growing old, this can apply to psychological as well as physical discomfort of aging. *'Sickness': the discomfort of physical or psychological illness. *'Death': includes the pain of separation and not being able to continue on in your endeavors, as well as the physical discomfort of dying. *'Getting what you don't want': being unable to avoid difficult or painful situations. *'Not being able to hold onto what is desirable': the pain of trying to hold onto what is desirable, lovely, splendid, terrific. *'Not getting what you do want': this underlies the previous two categories, the anxiety of not getting what you want. Raido is not nearly as proficient as Yama in detecting and sorting them out, he has shown the ability to tell the difference, and understand the person dissatisfaction. This sensory ability allows him to get the jump on his positions which has made ambushing Raido nigh impossible. This sensory also allow him to work under conditions even when he is blinded or in the dark. Dojutsu Rinnegan Raido came to terms that despite his new found powers and abilities in the Sharingan, it would not be enough to topple the reign of Fa' rao. Raido maxed out the capacity for the sharingan, and a second fight vs Fa' rao would only result in another loss if not worst. This in mind Raido realized he had no choice but to find the truths about the eye that was considered above the sharingan. Raido personal feelings aside of the rinnegan as he felt it was overrated, he needed its abilities and power to end the man who once ended him. Having taken a pilgrimage across The Land of Mountains. IN the end her confirmed his truths and with the help of Kohana Uzumaki he managed to finally implant Uzumaki DNA. At first there was no sign of change, and this was the case for several weeks, until Raido fell asleep and awoke to a dream he could not snap awake to. Here he met his spirit guide Yama who told Raido of the realms he would need to learn in this cycle. IN order to get back to the physical world he needed to be reborn and truly ascend. At first due to Raido's ignorance plagued him to restart but eventually he managed to pull through. Once he obtained the Rinnegan, Raido eyes were opened to a whole new truth, he was enlightened and had access to abilities that were off limits to him earlier. With the Rinnegan he could visualize chakra, and although not to the same degree as his sharingan but it was useful. He could see barriers, such as the ones placed around the villages to protect them from intruders. Giving him the ability to infiltrate villages undetected. Thanks in part to the Rinnegan Raido has the capacity to learn all 5 nature releases and wield them accordingly, however he usually sticks with the ones he knows best. Raido also gained The ability to wield the Six Paths Techniques. However due to the ruling of Yama and the other guide of the realms, he was given access to only two of the six to ensure he would use the powers wisely. Raido was given a merit system and as he built trust he would gain access to use the rest in time. Raido premises for pbtaining the Rinnegan was based on enlightenment. His ability to pursuit self improvement, and his willing to pursue knowledge and release himself from his physical bonds. Former Abilities Over the course of his lifetime Raido abilities has been in a constant flux, whether it was him gaining new powers or losing old ones. He has gained/lost a good portion of his abilities. Such as his Freezing Release which was an advanced form of his Ice Release to which he wielded with extreme proficiency, combating even the move powerful of Fire Release Moves. Even his trademark Sharingan which was one's claim to be apart of the Uchiha Clan. Dojutsu Sharingan Raido awakened his Sharingan at the age of 8 when he was attacked in the forest by a pack of wolves in the mountains of Yamagakure he survived as he was able to track the wolves movements and defend himself until help arrived. After this he began to practice nonstop to master the ins and outs of the sharingan and can keep it activated with next to no drain on his chakra levels. He is a master of the hypnotic ability of the eye as seen when he is interrogating enemies or putting thought into their mind. his eye even by the uchiha standards is rare and Unique as he possess the ability to Use Kamui and utilize the Space-Time Migration to slip through a pocket dimension, he uses this to warp long distances and find anyone he wants no matter where they are. These abilities alone made his eyes sought after by those around the world looking for dojutsu. His proficiency with the Kamui has improved immensely since his Becoming of Raido X as he can swallow a persons body whole in another dimension, subtracting the time his opponent has to space or when he drags them into his dimension. He even used his new found talent with Kamui to create his Dark Slayer style that allows him to cut his opponents using Space and Time. Hes even created off brand jutsu using the Kamui as its basis trapping his opponents in dimensional prisons, and sealing them off in from the real world. His sharingan has also becomes more focused as no he has shown the ability to take over the minds of beast and people and rather than tame them altering their sense of purpose, and goals, even giving them a false sense of tranquility. He is extremely well versed in his Sharingan, however his ture calling and prowess in the sharingan his is Kamui. His eyes are considered a great treasure due to the fact the due to his Possession of the Kamui, and another rare jutsu that is passed down among the Descendants of the Izuna Uchiha family he is often sought after. Often leading to his adventurous lifestyle and why he is constantly on the move. In the wake of gaining his Rinnegan, he lost access to his sharingan, as the Sharingan is a devolved Rinnegan. Since he managed to reunite the bloodlines of his Uchiha and Kohana's Senju/uzumaki genes, it was completed. A gain he didn't have any qualms about. Mangekyo Sharingan Once Raido activated his Mangekyo in a battle where he and his team were under heavy fire he opened it and manage to protect his teammates, Unlike most Uchiha Members he did not obtain the Amaterasu or the Tsukiuyomi he instead gained access to the Kamui which allowed him to use Space-time and the Amenoukihashi which allows him to use Time space respectively making Raido an extremely dangerous opponent. Through time and practice of the jutsu Raido X has become a masterful user of the Kamui. Amplifying fighting style, allowing himself to decrease the speed he needs to warp himself around quickly on the battlefield allowing him to string together combos and attacks at an alarming rate. Using the distortion capabilities to increase the attacks of his teammate or even send it back to his opponent. It is almost safe to say that he is at his best when this move is employed. His years and constant study of the Principles of the Kamui have made him a sought out teacher of the move as profound shinobi such as Yoshitsune Uchiha,and Kiba Uchiha have been students of his once to master the mold of this move. Even Tobi was surprised as how he could extend the jutsu the way he has stating that his proficiency level with the jutsu has improved to the point where it barely even affects his chakra levels. However in the recent events of awakening his Rinnegan he lost the ability of his Mangekyo Sharingan, and his Eternal Sharingan to boot. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan After the defeat of his brother and the transplant of his eyes he gained the ability to never lose sight again, Most Uchiha master at least one power of their Mangekyo for Raido it was the Kamui which has become his most versatile and yet dangerous weapon in his time of battle. He can Transport a entire person in a alarming rate of speed almost instantly depending on the level of focus he applies to the jutsu the acquisition of his brother eyes allowed him to create several moves based on the principles of the Kamui. He was once know as the God father of the Kamui a name he would adhere to as he stated he was that jutsu's greatest master. However after the gain of his Rinnegan he lost the ability to use the Kamui, and instead created a Rinnegan based jutsu that focused on the same principles of the Kamui. Freezing Release Fresh off his revival Raido was severely under powered, and a shell of his former glory. To compensate for a small portion of his power, Raizo introduced Raido to Shurado, who was a master of the Freezing Release. A more advanced version of the Ice Release. It allows the user to psychically decelerate the motion of particles, thus rapidly cooling or freezing any given subject by one or many of numerous ways. With Freezing Release ninjutsu the user is able to freeze water or any other substances around the immediate vicinity by having their temperatures decreased, as such anything that comes into contact are solidified in the process. Raido took this release and improved upon it greatly, showing but its defensive and offensive capabilities. He even showed the ability to flash freeze certain fire release moves as well by freezing the particles in the air, which thinned the air out giving the fire nothing to burn. Despite his prowess with the release he lost it in favor of the Rinnegan, however he quoted to have gladly made the sacrifice. However Raido did want to use the Freezing Release on Fa' rao in their final battle Stats Trivia *As Raido X he is seen for the first time wearing the Uchiha Clan symbol. *If Raido had a Data book it would say: Raido's hobbies are, Reading, fighting, talking trash, traveling and gathering information *Raido X wishes to fight no one, *Raido favorite foods are breakfast sandwiches, and short ribs. *The reason behind the changing of his name is widely unknown, however Raido changes the story each time the question is presented to him. Often leaving those to guess and assume why he changed his surname. Raido has yet to honestly tell anyone the reason behind the X, even his closest of allies. *Similar to Sasuke, Raido never addresses anyone with honorifics at the end of their names. He addresses everyone the same, regardless of status, or rank. Category:Featured Characters